


The Star Collector

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Fridays, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: In a world where collecting stardust is a necessary but dangerous job, Sakura relishes the moments that she gets to take flight in the night sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fluff Friday prompts **stardust** and **enemies (to lovers)**

Sakura adjusted her cloak, pulling it tightly around her. She pulled open her sack, hands rummaging and double checking she had everything she needed.

_Jars check. Goggles check. Mask check. Extra fairy dust check. Wand…_

Sakura paused before sliding her hand down and inside her right boot. With a sigh of relief, she patted her beloved yew branch wand, adjusting her gloves as she looked up. 

It was a clear sky, with the full moon behind her. The clouds had cleared off from the rain earlier that day, leaving the night sky clear and shimmering.

“It’s going to be busy tonight, be extra careful. There’s no doubt that the raiders will be there for sure.”

Sakura glanced up as the crow landed gracefully on her right shoulder. 

“I’m always careful Kakashi. Shouldn’t you be hiding? I thought you were allergic to finishing your paperwork and Shizune will have no problems dragging you back by force.”

The crow sniffed as he gave her a gentle peck. “Shizune would have to actually _catch_ me first. She’s also too busy tonight dealing with the moon run. According to Tsunade’s predictions, there’s supposed to be some special guests at the meteor shower tonight.”

Sakura cursed to herself as she double counted her jars. Thankfully, she always had some extra jars on hand; Tsunade would never let her former apprentice hear the end of it if she did.

 _Never forget Sakura_ , Tsunade lectured sternly, _meteor showers might mean more stardust, but it always means they’re more likely to show up. Never let your guard down_.

“Look there! It looks like they’re starting. You better get moving. Good luck, stay safe.”

Kakashi nipped her once more before taking off into the night. Sakura pulled on her flight goggles, a graduation gift from Ino, as she settled on her broom. The will-o-wisps glowed as they shot off into the sky, and Sakura followed them.

Flying was something that Sakura always enjoyed to do, even as an fledgling witch. Once Sakura was old enough and skilled enough to take part in the seasonal moon runs, she hasn't failed to miss once since.

Sakura leveled out her broom as she Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a jar. The gears shifted on the lid as it popped open. Sakura peered up as she darted out to catch the first falling star of the night. 

As the star glimmered and illuminated the jar, the gears clicked and snapped the jar shut. _At least that’s one down._ Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she peered up at the Scorpius constellation. _No action yet. Thankfully it looks like Sasori hasn’t awoken yet._

A will-o-wisp nudged her from her thoughts. Sakura saw another falling star, just a few meters away. As she she reached to open another jar, Sakura cursed as a blur moved in to swallow the star up before she could blink.

The Uchiha raiders were here. 

Uchiha Shisui turned back with a smile and a wink. “Too slow Sakura-chan! Looks like you’re getting old.”

Sakura grit her teeth and she flew after Shisui. “You’re older than me you asshole. You raiders seriously couldn’t go anywhere else tonight? You know the hospital is running low on stardust.”

It was too dark to see, but Sakura could have swore she saw a hint of guilt flit across Shisui’s face. A second later, his face was smooth with his usual chagrined look. He gave a pout as he increased his speed. “Sorry Sakura-chan, but what the Uchiha want, the Uchiha get.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she reached into her pocket. _Well the Uchiha can eat my fairy dust._

She sped up along side him as fast as she could, and tossed the small vial of gold speckled fairy dust into the air. Aiming her wand, Sakura grinned as the vial exploded and Shisui started to cough and slow down. 

“THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR-”

Sakura cheerfully ignored the coughing raider behind her, as she closed the lid on the jar. Her stomach dropped as she felt the air around her change. The meteor shower had arrived. She peered back towards Sasori; the constellation appeared to still be sleeping, but she didn’t want to take any chances. 

Sakura slowly maneuvered her broom through the storm, pulling the hood on her cloak higher and tighter as she avoided the debris. She pulled up her mask as she tried to breathe carefully. In smaller amounts, stardust had some of the best medicinal and useful properties out there. In larger concentrations, like with meteors, they became much harder to work with, more lethal.

 _Too dangerous,_ Tsunade had said, _the risks outweigh the benefits._

Just as Sakura was going to head back down, she saw it. In the center of the storm, there were five shining stars, filled with stardust. _Enough for an entire two years of stardust._

As the will-o-wisp tugged back on her wrist, she shook it off. Visions of Ino lying in the hospital wing came to mind. She sucked in a long breath as she pulled out her remaining jars. _It will be worth it._

Just as Sakura was about to weave in, she felt a hard tug on her right arm. “What do you think you’re doing? You’ll get yourself killed!!”

Sakura tugged her arm away from Shisui’s grip, moving forward. “I have to try!”

She heard a series of curses behind her as she felt Shisui follow her into the fray. They weaved and ducked as falling debris swirled around them.   
  
“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t get killed you idiot!” 

Shisui had his wand pulled as he and Sakura worked together to clear a path ot the center. Sakura let out a cry of relief as they secured the last of the stardust. Shisui thrusted his two jars out to her as Sakura stared back in shock.

“Just take them. I’m not completely heartless you know.” 

Sakura beamed back at him, grinning as the tips of his ears turned red.

“Thanks Uchiha.” She leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek as she zoomed off.

He muttered to himself about ‘ridiculous witches’ as he followed behind her. They started back through the path they cleared just as a large rumbling filled the air.

Sakura cursed. “He’s waking up.”

They increased their speed as much as they could as they left the meteor shower. A gathering of star collectors hovered in the sky, staring up at the glowing scorpion in the distance. 

Shizune barely spared Sakura a glance as she narrowed her eyes back at the Uchiha in front of her. “I hate to say it, but we’re going to have to work together if any of us want to make it out of this alive.”

Uchiha Madara stiffened his lips into a frown as he watched Shisui land behind him. “Hmm. Unfortunately, you are correct.” His eyes focused in on the glowing jars attached to Sakura’s bag, glare settling on Shisui. “It seems like some of us have already started doing so.”

Shizune just barely suppressed her laughter as she lifted an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura looked down in confusion, before back up in embarrassment. The Uchiha crest glared back at her on the two jar lids that Shisui shoved back at her. 

“Well, how about you two lovebirds lead the charge then?”

Sakura and Shisui sputtered as they vehemently shook their heads.

“Me and HIM? No way-”

“I have much higher standards than HER, believe me-”

Madara scoffed as he turned to take the flank position. “I don’t care what kindergarten you both are in, just hurry up and don’t get us killed.”

Sakura and Shisui stiffly moved to the front. Shisui turned to Sakura.  
  
“Well, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure to slow down so you can catch up.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Please, if you don’t keep up, I’ll leave you behind with the fairy dust.”

Shisui grinned, a hopeful glint in his eye.

“I’ll race ya. Loser buys dinner.”

Sakura laughed, “You’re on...loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
